The Mirror Never Lies
by LadyTyrant
Summary: The Lady of Light gives an unwilling elleth and a more then willing March Warden a little nudge. Oneshot


This is just a little one shot (at least for now) that I wrote. I hope you like it

Disclaimer: I do not own any of Tolkien's characters but I do own Aria

* * *

"Haldir." Lady Galadriel's silver voice murmured as she walked over to him. He turned when he heard his name, but as she moved to stand beside him, he turned back to the balcony. He stood, forearms resting on the decorative rail of the terrace just outside Lady Galadriel's council chamber. Earlier, he had received a message asking him to come to her terrace so she could speak to him. He had done just that, waiting silently on the terrace, enjoying the incredible view it gave him.

The terrace overlooked Galadriel's gardens. They were beautiful and sprawling. Plants of every kind lived here, cared for by a select few that included the Lady of Light herself. During the day elves could often be seen strolling through the gardens on the neat little paths that twined their way through the huge expanse of plant life. Stone and wooden benches were placed here and there, under willows, beside ponds, and next to fountains. As it was only just past noon, Haldir could indeed see elves wandering through the garden and, even from this high vantage point he had recognized some of his wardens, some, such as his brother Rumil, escorted giggling elleths around on their arms, others, such as his other brother Orophin, sat under a tree and enjoyed a book.

Galadriel looked down at her garden and smiled softly before she turned to Haldir. "It was come to my notice that you now seem to have an elleth in your brigade, March Warden." She paused but Haldir made no response so she continued. "It has also come to my attention that you have decided she must go through a year of probation." Haldir nodded mutely. "Even though she managed to pass all tests while masquerading as an ellion." She gave him a hard stare. "Why?"

Haldir considered this a moment. He knew full well that Galadriel could see into his thoughts but he guessed that she wanted to hear him say it. Taking a deep breath he said "She tricked and lied to us once. I can't be sure she won't do it again." Galadirel didn't respond. "She may have passed all examinations but in doing so she lied to not only myself but also the other judges, including Lord Celeborn. I feel it is necessary to keep an eye on her."

Galadirel remained silent for a long moment before she nodded slowly. "I can understand your view and I trust you. Though, "She added with a smile, "I have a feeling she'll never see it that way." The lady nodded down into her garden and, when he looked, Haldir saw her.

She was not easy to miss. Her black hair stood out vividly among the silver blondes of Haldir's fellow Lorien elves. He had learned that her father had been from Mirkwood and she had inherited his looks over her mother's Lorien features. She knelt on the grass before a large flowerbed. Her arms were jerking violently and even from this distance, it was clear she was in quite a temper. "I doubt you'll have much of anything left in that flowerbed once she's done." Haldir chuckled.

Galadriel smiled. "No, it is all right, she's clearing that flower bed completely so we can plant some lilac bushes."

Haldir continued to watch before he frowned slightly. "My lady," He asked slowly "Was it she who brought this matter to your attention?" Haldir found himself half hoping, half praying she had not.

"No." Galadriel laughed, "It was not Aria who mentioned this to me." She used the elleth's name for the first time. "It was Celeborn who commented on it." Sensing Hadlir's puzzlement she continued. "You can't hear it from here, but Lady Aria is currently spouting an angry monologue. In this monologue she makes it clear what she thinks of you, your wardens, and the horse you rode in on. She is, in no uncertain terms, very put out by her probation." Galadriel smiled down at the dark haired elleth who was currently tearing apart her flowerbed. "You might go down and hear it for yourself." She suggested gently before turning and taking her leave.

--O--

Haldir made his way quietly through the garden, greeting those he knew with curt nods. After a while he noticed that he had not passed anyone for a while and he assumed it was because Aria was scaring people away. Sure enough, moments later he came upon the obviously ranting elleth.

She wore a plain dark green gown that pooled at her feet. Her hair had been pulled back entirely, no braids or knots anywhere. Soft slippers could only just be seen peeking out from the hem of her dress. She sat with her legs curled under, still working, still raving.

It was odd really. To see her in a dress, after seeing her every day for over a month in nothing but loose tunics and leggings, her hair pulled back in a warrior's braid, was slightly disconcerting. Though, Haldir admitted to himself, he could easily get used to it. Haldir moved silently behind her, so he could hear her and watch her as she worked. She was in the middle of a sentence as he settled himself about three feet behind her, but Haldir had no problem understanding who she was talking about.

"- Stupid, arrogant bag of wind! I passed their exams, I passed their tests, and I survived at the fences for over a month and now he has the gall to put me on a year of probation. That over confident orc carcass! They are all sexist! All of them! Does being an elleth matter that much? Do elleth lose their ability to fight the moment they put a skirt on?" While she ranted she was grabbing and yanking all plant life out of the soil. "I'll show those pathetic excuses for ellion just how well we elleth can fight. I'll show them!"

She grabbed a daisy that was next to her hand and began shredding it. "Embarrass me in front of all the wardens, will he? Couldn't keep it to himself, could he? Oh no, of course not! He's just like every other useless ellion in Middle Earth." She dropped the tattered remains of the daisy and grabbed another. "But was that enough for him? NO! Oh, heavens no! Then he had to make me do laps for 'deceiving them'! Of course, it never crossed his mind that it was their fault, since recruits are never asked what their gender is!" At this point she was wringing the stem of her current daisy in a fashion reminiscent of strangling someone. "He would be a reasonable individual if he wasn't so narrow minded and anal, and sexist and..." she paused, having trouble finding words to describe just how horrid Haldir was. Finally she burst "…MALE! He's too damn male!"

With that she dumped the last of the weeds onto the large pile beside her and picked up her trowel. She began to stab the soil furiously, still snarling. She punctuated every word with another, more violent stab.

"I'll" Stab. "Tell" Stab. "Them" Stab. "Where" Stab. "They" Stab. "Can" Stab. "Stick" Stab. "Their" Stab. "Tradition!" Stab. She took a deep breath before continuing. "They" Stab. "Can" Stab. "Shove" Stab. "It" Stab. "Where" Stab. "They" Stab. "Stuck" Stab. "Their" Stab. "Hugely" Stab. "Over" Stab. "Sized" Stab. "Heads!" Stab. She turned sideways to glare towards the training fields and Haldir took a moment to admire her. Wisps of her jet hair had escaped her hair clasp and were now framing her face. Her chest heaved as she panted after her outburst. She was scowling darkly towards the training fields where there were always some wardens. Despite being one of the main subjects of her rant, Haldir couldn't help but admire the fact that she looked absolutely delightful.

Aria, still unaware that she had an audience, turned back to glare at the very empty, very defeated flowerbed. She glared at it for a moment before standing, tossing down the trowel as she went. She shot another glare in the direction of the training fields.

Haldir, thinking that she was perhaps finished, stood. This thought was dashed a second later as Aria started again. "Oh, my darling Captain! I am ever so sorry I ever even thought of deceiving you, oh noble March Warden!" Haldir allowed himself a grin as he watched her overacting the part of a meek, obedient elleth. She held her hands to her breast and batted her eyes in a wonderful parody of the many elleth that swarmed Haldir. "It would mean the world to me if you would just forgive me, my lord. I will never touch a sword again if you should only forgive this poor, humble elleth!" Aria dropped to her knees and stretched her arms out in front of her as she bowed down. "Please, I'll do all that you wish of me, clean your talan, wash your clothes, anything if you'll only forgive me! For who am I to ever stand up to the great, all powerful Haldir of Lorien!" She fell silent for a moment before she stood and spun on her heel, crashing straight into Haldir's chest.

Haldir looked down at her, with that smirk she detested so much. This close, Aria became all too aware of the five-inch difference between them. She scoffed to hide her embarrassment as she turned away, wondering just how much he had heard. Haldir had other ideas and he grabbed her wrist spinning her to face him. He took hold of her other wrist, holding her at arm's length.

"Apology accepted, humble little Aria." Haldir looked down at her and finally burst out laughing. She was glaring up at him, angrily huffing stray hairs out of her face. Her dark gold eyes glared at him and, though she obviously had the lower hand, her posture suggested something of a challenge.

"Let go of me." She said it slowly, leaving a small pause after every word. She tried unsuccessfully to yank herself out of his grasp. She started struggling furiously tossing her head and kicking angrily, one foot connected with Haldir's shin. All this earned her was her hair clasp falling out entirely and Haldir lifting her completely off the ground. She leveled him with the most dangerous glare she could muster whilst she dangling by her wrists. "Put me down." It was not a request but a command.

"I will, but if you start kicking, you'll be standing on air again." He let this sink in for a second before he lowered her to the ground, keeping a firm grip on her wrists.

She glared up at him; head tilted all the way back. She scowled darkly and tried to free herself again. Haldir sighed and decided to try a different method. "Stand still, Warden." He barked in the same voice he used when annoyed with one of his wardens. Aria stiffened immediately, obeying his command out of habit. Haldir grinned. "There now, isn't that better?"

Aria blinked at him for a moment before what he had just done clicked. She gave him a very dirty look. "I'm off duty and I have it from your mouth that we don't answer to you when we are."

Haldir shrugged loosening his grip. "It worked didn't it?" He watched as she pulled away from him and he saw her begin to rub her wrists before, realizing that would be something like admitting defeat, she dropped her hands.

"If you'll excuse me I have other places to be." She growled. Without waiting for an answer she spun on her heel and began down the pathway, her gait very indignant.

Haldir leaned casually against a small oak that shadowed the part of the path he stood on. He crossed his arms and watched her, smirking as she stomped away. Just before she rounded a corner in the path he called out "I didn't mark you as someone who would run away. It appears I was wrong." Those words were all it took to gain Aria's attention once more.

She wheeled around and stormed back toward him, walking straight up to him until she was glaring him in the eye…sort of… "I don't run away" she hissed "from anything."

Haldir found himself rather impressed that she could still manage to be vaguely intimidating. He arched an imperious brow. "No? Well then, I suppose you won't run from this." Before Aria could do much more then open her mouth to demand what he meant, he was kissing her. Haldir felt her stiffen but he didn't stop. On the contrary, he lifted his hands and wove them into her loose raven tresses. He felt her slowly begin to relax and to his delight, she began to slowly return his kiss.

As quickly as it had begun it ended. Haldir regretfully removed his hands and stepped away from her. He couldn't help but smirk at her look of dazed bewilderment. "I'll expect you at my talan by dawn in three days time. We will be leaving for the fences. Be ready." And with that, he turned and strolled away, whistling carelessly.

Aria stood rooted the spot, feeling incredibly confused. She was only just beginning to process the fact that Haldir had kissed her, let alone the fact she had responded. She stared after him for a moment before turning and retrieving her trowel and hair clasp from the ground. She then turned and walked in the opposite direction to the way Haldir went.

--O--

High in the trees of Lorien, Galadriel's silver laugh mixed with the deep chuckle of Lord Celeborn. He reached out to her, wrapping his arm around her waist and pulling her close to his chest. "They are hopeless." He laughed. "At least Haldir seems to have some idea. That little elleth is giving him some trouble though."

Galadriel smiled as Celeborn pulled her closer. "It will work out." She said, smiling down at her garden where they could see Haldir leaving through the east gate and Aria replacing her trowel in the shed at the west end of the garden. "They'll realize eventually. My visions are never wrong."

Celeborn nuzzled his wife's fair hair. "Of course not. The mirror never lies."

* * *

Hope you liked it. PLease review!


End file.
